Races
There are 6 races to choose from in darkfall. 15% of the skills may be learned regardless of your race, the remainder are Prestige/Racial abilities. Each race begins play in their own homeland, and have their own unique storylines, histories, and racial alliances/enemies. The races are as follows: *'The Alfar of Nagast:' The Alfar are the cruel, hate-spawned cousins of the Mirdain. Abducted eons ago by their insane god-king Melek, these former Mirdain have been mutated and warped by his diabolical influence into fearless, rage-driven killers. Striking their enemies from the shadowy, spell-blasted lands of Nagast, the Alfar tear a bloody swath of destruction wherever they go, disappearing as quickly as they appeared. Gifted with an innate ability for the magical arts, the Alfar are skilled spellcasters who draw their power from their volatile God. Due to this unpredictability, Alfar spells fluctuate in power, creating a slight variance in result with every cast. Alfar have a deep seated hatred for all other life on Agon; though they can join clans of other races, they are loathe to do so. Str 15/Vit 15/Dex 20/Quick 20/Int 25/Wis 20 *'The Humans of Mercia:' Judging by the current polls Humans will be the most played race in Darkfall. Humans in the game live very much like their real life counterparts did in medieval times, with a feudal system, and a constant power struggle between the King and the Church. Humans are allied with the Dwarves and the Elves, and are enemies with the Mahrim, Orks, and Alfar. Str 20/Vit 20/Dex 20/Quick 20/Int 20/Wis 20 *'The Mirdain of the Forest Republic:' The Mirdain, also known as Elves, are a sophisticated race of skilled diplomats and traders. They prefer diplomacy and subtle manipulation to direct conflict, but Mirdain are still brilliant tacticians whose expert troop movements and cunning ruses allow them to defeat enemies many times their number. Working deep from within their forest home of Mirendil, the Mirdain are a peaceful and cultured race in a world torn by war. The Mirdain are somewhat magically adept, and most of them are able to direct a modest number of spells. They are also skilled hunters, proficient with the bow from an early age. The Mirdain are strong allies to the Humans of Mercia and Dwarves of Dvergheim. Str 17/Vit 15/Dex 25/Quick 20/Int 20/Wis 20 *'The Dwarves of Dvergheim:' The Dwarves prefer to live underground, away from the troubles of the surface, but recently their capital has begun to expand upward and there are a few settlements on ground level. Dwarves are allied with Humans and the Mirdain, but enemies with Orks, Mahrim, and Alfar. Str 20/Vit 25/Dex 15/Quick 17/Int 15/Wis 25 *'The Mahirim of the Tribelands:' A fierce race of predators from the untamed wilds of the Tribelands, the Mahirim are a race which still seems at odds with their recent move to civilization; while they have laws now, they retain all the finely-honed instincts and predatory skills of their pack-hunter ancestors. Though they have recently evolved to walk on two-legs, the wolf-like Mahirim retain the ability to run on all fours, and can easily out-pace all other races on foot, and match other races mounts for speed. Given their long history of war-like tendencies and their somewhat arrogant nature, the Mahirim have few friends. They do however have a small degree of respect for the Orks, who are equally warlike and capable warriors. Str 20/Vit 20/Dex 20/Quick 25/Int 20/Wis 15 *'The Followers of Ymgarl:' Until very recently the Orks used to roam the swamps like the Goblins do now, no permanent settlements, no civilization, spending their time either hunting or at war. But an evil deity has tamed the Orks and taught them how to build cities and enslave workers, the modern day Orkish society is built on the slavery of the goblin people; the goblins do all the manual work for the Orks. The Orks have also enslaved an evil cult of Dwarves who are kept in much better conditions and design buildings and weapons for the orks. The Orks believe that one day their God will rise from the Volcano and kill all non-orks, because of this they are enemies with the Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Alfar but they do respect the Mahrim and can work with them. Str 25/Vit 20/Dex 20/Quick 15/Int 15/Wis 15 Racial Mounts Each race in the game has their own mount which will be sold in that particular races shops. These mounts may be stolen and ridden by other races however. All races with the exception of the Mahirim have a racial mount, which are as follows: *'Humans:' The Warhorse *'Dwarves:' The Garmir *'Mirdain:' The Aerdin Cat *'Orks:' The Death Pig *'Alfar:' The Shulgan Drake *'Mahirim:' The Tribeland Bear Racial Stats Each race has the following stats at the start of the game. *'Humans:' Str 20/Vit 20/Dex 20/Quick 20/Int 20/Wis 20 *'Dwarves:' Str 20/Vit 25/Dex 15/Quick 17/Int 15/Wis 25 *'Mirdain:' Str 17/Vit 15/Dex 25/Quick 20/Int 20/Wis 20 *'Mahirim:' Str 20/Vit 20/Dex 20/Quick 25/Int 20/Wis 15 *'Orks:' Str 25/Vit 20/Dex 20/Quick 15/Int 15/Wis 15 *'Alfar:' Str 15/Vit 15/Dex 20/Quick 20/Int 25/Wis 20 Racial Allies While certain races have friendships and hatreds with other races in Darkfall, these are not strictly enforced upon the players, and it is possible for allied clans to declare war upon both their own race and their racial allies. Declaring war will prevent players from sustaining alignment penalties associated with killing friends and allies as well. It is also possible for two racial enemies to ally together. However, the NPC's will behave according to their racial rules, and thus will react with hostility to racial enemies even if they are allied with that clan. Category:World * Category:Gameplay Category:Character System